Kenny McCormick
Kenny McCormick battled Deadpool in Kenny vs Deadpool. He was written by Drakan95. Information on the rapper Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick is a main character in the animated adult television series, South Park, along with Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Eric Cartman. His oft-muffled and indiscernible speech—the result of his parka hood covering his mouth—is provided by co-creator Matt Stone. He debuted on television when South Park first aired on August 13, 1997, after having first appeared in The Spirit of Christmas shorts created by Stone and long-time collaborator, Trey Parker, in 1992 (Jesus vs. Frosty) and 1995 (Jesus vs. Santa). Kenny is a third, later fourth-grade student who commonly has extraordinary experiences not typical of conventional small-town life in his hometown of South Park, Colorado, where he lives with his poverty-stricken family. In a running gag most prevalent during the first five seasons of the series, Kenny would suffer an excruciating death before returning alive and well in the next episode with little or no explanation given. Stan would frequently use the catchphrase "Oh, my God! They killed Kenny!", followed by Kyle exclaiming "...You bastards!" Since the show began its sixth season in 2002, the practice of killing Kenny has been seldom used by the show's creators. Various episodes have set up the gag, sometimes presenting a number of explanations for Kenny's unacknowledged reappearances. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' You flopped your first verse worse than your Green Lantern role I'll call my mom to use some Ajax and this misery's owned May be quiet, but I'll cause riot, getting Krazy and making a Stryfe You'll see Mysterion Rise against this anti-heroic Lice! (WOO-HOO!) Won't take More Crap from Wolverine and Spider-Man's Copycat When MC Cormick raps, he'll leave your Easter Egghead cracked This Tweak Tweak should seal his beak with his words so perverse You're definetly The Biggest Douche in your Marvel Universe! This Poor Kid's rich with his rhymes and can get hard as a Stone Won't need luck to knock you down like a game of Dominoes! While this Worm walks around in his red condom uniform I'll be trampling the Death that you got a bone-r for! 'Verse 2:' This Rogue delinquent doesn't seem to quit that huge loud volume I'm more of an Avenger than you in my Halloween costume This merc failed his contract; my win's Crystal clear Can't Hope for Summer, when you're locked in a freezer for years I've heard more funny jokes from Mr. Garrison's hand puppet You're Losing Edge; looking depressed 'cause of Fox's low budget Tell your unplugged friend how you didn't get this bout through Cause even with your initials, you couldn't pull out a W! Trivia *He is the fifth child to rap, after Calvin, Ash Ketchum, Ben Tennyson, and Clementine. *He is the second character to originate from Western animation, after Ben Tennyson. *He is the third character to be written by someone other than ERBofSmoshery, after Max Caulfield and Chloe Price. *He is the sixth character to not have been cast. *He is the third character to have a title card, after Max Caulfield and Lee Everett. Category:Rapper Category:Collaborations Category:Collaboration Characters Category:Kenny vs Deadpool Category:Drakan95